ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission Improbable
Story *Ryan and the others wake up, freshen themselves, and meet up in the corridor* Ryan: “Hey, you guys hear that? Silence. No one’s here besides us. That’s weird. Let’s go to the training area and see if anyone’s in there.” *Everyone heads over to the training area, where it is quite dark and looks like the place has been raided.* Lizzy: “What happened?” *A video of Jon, Jack and April appears on the big screen.* Jon: “Hey there children. Do you like the place? I think it brings out the ghost in me.” *Jon laughs like an Ectonurite.* Jon: “Ryan, you have someone who needs you in the main room. Time is ticking.” *The video cuts out.* Ryan: “What’s that rat doing in our base? And possessing people? Peh, that’s just rude. I know Zs’Skayr said to go alone, but you all come with me anyway.” *They all walk to the main hub. No one is there. A video of Ryan’s dad appears, he looks beat up.* Mr. McCrimmon: “Ryan! I don’t know if you and the others will get this, but Zs’Skayr and a couple of his minions somehow got into the base and took over Jon, April and Jack! I don’t know how much time I have so listen closely. There’s a-* *There’s a banging, and the door flies into view narrowly missing Ryan’s dad* Mr. McCrimmon: “Oh god, they found me! Ryan, if they manage to finish me off, tell your mom I love her!” *The video goes to static. Suddenly Jack, in Petrosapien form, bursts through the doors and the doors land next to Ryan.* Jack: “There you guys are. Jon would love to see you.” *Ryan has a fire in his eyes* Ryan (icily): “Where’s my dad? Where did he send that video feed from?” *Jack laughs maniacally.* Dillon: “This isn’t funny!” *Dillon fires projectiles at Jack, who blocks them with ease. Jack fires some projectiles at Dillon, causing him to fall back on Volcanic.* Lizzy: “You can get the Ectonurite out Jack!” Jack: “You have no clue, child.” Ryan (still icily): “This is my last time playing nice. Where. Is. My. Dad?” Jack: “Somewhere here, injured more than likely.” *A video of Jon appears on the main screen.* Jon: “Jack, we don’t need them! We have the key from the boy’s father!” Jack: “Right.” *Yelling like a savage, Ryan fires at Jack* Ryan: “YOU’RE NOT LEAVING THIS ROOM UNTIL YOU’RE A PILE OF SHARDS!” *Jack throws a smoke bomb down which clouds everyone’s vision.* Jack: “45 Sector 3.” *Jack runs away. The smoke clears and Jack isn’t there anymore.* Chill: “45 Sector 3? What did he mean?” Ryan: “Probably where they have my dad. Come on. I want to do this quickly.” Lizzy: “It’s a room for dangerous alien tech, but they are non functional. I know the way.” *They all go to 45 Sector 3. it’s full of old junk, what was once working alien tech* Ryan: “Hello? Dad?” *There is no answer but an old TV monitor plays a video from Mr. McCrimmon.* Mr. McCrimmon: “Everyone, I’m sorry. I’ve failed to stop them. This is my last breath.” Ryan: “DAD! NOOOOO!” Mr. McCrimmon: “Ryan, I’m sorry I didn’t spend more time with you. But I’m sure you’ll make a great Plumber someday. Make me proud.” *The video goes to static. Ryan plops to his knees and begins to cry. Lizzy goes to comfort him.* Dillon: “Splitting up is the best way to get Jon, April and Jack and make them pay!” Chill: “It is Zs’Skayr and his minions controlling them.” *Ryan stands up and, apparently calm, he walks over to the TV. He stares at it for a moment or two, then, with another savage yell, picks up the TV and throws it across the room. It smashes on the floor* Lizzy: “RYAN!” Chill: “Calm down dude.” Ryan (with tears running down his face): “YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN THEY KILLED THE FATHER I BARELY SPENT TIME WITH!? I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HE EXISTED UNTIL RECENTLY, AND NOW HE’S GONE!” Lizzy: “Dillon isn’t right, splitting up is not the best idea.” *Jon walks in.* Jon: “I believe it is.” Ryan: “YOU BASTARD!” *Ryan runs up and tries to punch Jon in the face. Jon dodges with ease, grabs Ryan and pushes him into Chill.* Jon: “I see you’re quiet Volcanic. What have you got to say? Has Ryan’s tears begun to douse your flames!” *Jon laughs. Volcanic sends a huge fireball at Jon. Jon dodges barely.* Jon: “Good aim. Though I think Dillon’s idea is the best!” *Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into XLR8 and grabs everyone and places them in places around the Plumbers base, separated. Ryan is left in a cooler like place. Jon has gone.* Ryan: “Wondered when he was gonna use the Ultimatrix.” *Ryan looks around to see where he is, then notices that none of his teammates are near him.* Ryan: “And I’m alone. I’m screwed." *Ryan’s phone goes off. The caller ID is Lizzy. Ryan picks up the call* Ryan: “Lizzy!?” *All Ryan hears is static. Then April laugh for a second.* Ryan: “No….WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?” *A bit more static happens, and Lizzy’s voice is heard.* Lizzy (Via Phone): -yan. Ryan you there?! Please say you are.” Ryan: “Oh thank god almighty. Though you’d been killed. I’m here!” Lizzy (Via Phone): “Thank god I got hold of you. I seem to be in the canteen, but there’s laser traps everywhere and they can track invisible people.” Ryan: “Try to jump through the lasers. I promise I’ll find my way there as soon as I get out of here...wherever ‘here’ is.” Lizzy (Via Phone): “Okay. I’ll be near the canteen if i can’t--” *Lizzy stays silent for a while, worrying Ryan.” Ryan: “Please-please-please-please-please-please-please! COME ON!” *Ryan finds a door, and runs up to it* Ryan: “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m on my way!” *Ryan hangs up, and tries the door. It’s locked. He tries to go intangible and phase through it. When he gets out he sees some of the Plumber security aimed at him. Ryan, still intangible, goes through the walls and eventually gets to the dorms. He turns tangible and falls onto the floor, tired.* Ryan: “Lizzy. Canteen. Now!” *Panting, Ryan runs to the canteen. Lizzy isn’t there any more, but a note. Ryan opens it and reads it. He crumples it up in a fist* Ryan: “That stupid son of a-.” *He calms himself down and runs off* Ryan: “Okay, if I were April, where would I hide a Merlinsapien?” *April, in stone form, hits Ryan across the room.* April: “I don’t know, Null Void Chamber perhaps.” *Ryan loses consciousness. Soon he regain consciousness and sees that April isn’t there any more.* Ryan: “Where is that rat?” *He vaguely remembers earlier* Ryan: “The Null Void Chamber! She’s taken Lizzy there!” *Ryan bounces to his feet* Ryan: “And I have no clue where it is. Dang it.” *Ryan’s Plumber badge is making sounds. He gets it out and a map leading to the Null Void Chamber appears.* Ryan: “Right.” *He races off, following the map. When he arrives, no one is around...apparently* Ryan: “I know it’s probably a trap. I’m not just walking up to it.” *Lizzy shows herself, stumbling.* Lizzy (Sputtering): “Ryan” Ryan (Thinking): ‘What do I do? It could be a trap, and yet she’s in trouble!’ *Deciding to take the risk, Ryan goes over to Lizzy* Ryan: “Are you okay Lizzy?” Lizzy: “Yeah, though we need to move. April told me Volcanic, Chill and Dillon are in more danger. But I’m not sure if we can trust what she says.” Ryan: “April said something about the Null Void Chamber when I crossed paths with her earlier. You think they’re in the Null Void?” Lizzy: “I’ve checked, the Null Void hasn’t been accessed. How did you know your way down here?” *Ryan pulls out his Plumber’s Badge* Ryan: “This. A map appeared when I said I didn’t know how to get here.” Lizzy: “That told you my location? Maybe we can use this to find the others.” *Lizzy presses a button on Ryan’s plumbers badge and three dots appear in the same room.* Lizzy: “They are in the same cell. Why?” Ryan: “Wait. How are we sure it’s them? It could be Jon, April and Jack luring us there.” Lizzy: “Cadets are marked with squares. We are the two squares in the Null Void Chamber. We need to get to the cells.” *Lizzy and Ryan leave the Null Void chamber. After a while, they are on the same level as the Plumber cells. They find Volcanic, Chill and Dillon in the cell. A message is on the keypad.* Lizzy (Reading the note): “Dangerous gas entering in 2 minutes. We need to get them out Ryan!” Ryan: “How!? We don’t know the code! And no one can run through thousands of code combinations in less than two minutes! Well, no human can anyway.” Lizzy: “Maybe we don’t have too.” *Lizzy inspects the locks.” Lizzy: “Chill freeze the lock, then Volcanic, burn it!” *Chill freezes the lock then Volcanic throws a fireball at it, breaking the lock. Chill, Dillon and Volcanic get out. Dillon seals the door with diamond.* Dillon: “Glad you two are okay.” Ryan: “Hey. Us cadets have to stick together no matter what right? Now, let’s find Zs’Skayr and kick his butt!” Chill: “But we don’t know where he is.” *An announcement is going over the Plumber speakers.* Announcement: “Self Destruct Protocols enabled.” Ryan: “Crud! Anyone have any ideas on what to do now? I’m sorry to say I don’t.” Dillon: “We need to get to the main hub. That will have the main computer which we can cancel the self-destruct.” Ryan: “Come on, let’s hurry.” *Everyone runs to the main room. When they arrive, Lizzy heads for the computer.* Lizzy: “Let’s cancel it.” *Lizzy tries to cancel it but fails.* Chill: “Why didn’t it work?” Ryan: “Zs’Skayr must’ve changed the protocols before starting it.” *Lizzy goes into the coding.* Lizzy: “Oh no.” *Ryan walks up beside her* Ryan: “What’s going on?” Lizzy: “We can’t stop the explosion, but we can contain it.” Dillon: “I’m not liking what that means.” Ryan: “Seems like the most logical thing to do though.” Lizzy: “We have five Plumber badges, and that’s all we need.” *The four boys each take their badge out, Lizzy’s already in her hand* Ryan: “What do we need to do?” *Lizzy places her Plumbers Badge in the Plumber Badge slot.* Lizzy: “That. It was great knowing you all.” Dillon: “Yeah, but this is to save London.” Ryan: “Wait...seriously? We’re not giving up are we? I know this looks bad, but I refuse to go out like a coward.” *Ryan goes back into the coding* Ryan: “I’m gonna try to rewrite the code so the explosion stops. At least that way. I’ll die knowing I tried.” *Ryan furiously starts typing as the seconds tick down. Chill, Volcanic and Dillon place their Plumber badges in the slots, leaving only Ryan left.* Chill: “This is the best way. We save thousands.” *Ryan doesn’t stop typing.* Ryan: “I am not going out like that. I know I can stop this. How long until the explosion?” Lizzy: “15 seconds. You don’t have time, we need to stop it using the Plumber Badges. I don’t want to go this way either, but at least I know i’ve been doing my duty as a Plumber!” *Ryan still continues typing, despite it being closer to doomsday* Dillon: “RYAN! YOU’RE GOING TO LET THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE DIE!” *with seven seconds left, a voice in Ryan’s head, a familiar one, whispers ‘If you want to be a Plumber, you need to think about people in this Universe only.’ Resigning to fate, Ryan slides his badge in with the others* Ryan: “Good thing I listened to Jon for once.” *The lights go off.* Lizzy: “This is it!” *The cadets go into a group hug. Soon, there is no explosion, but clapping. They release their group hug. They see Magister Trill, Jon, April, Jack and the other Plumbers clapping. Ryan sees his dad and runs over to him.* Ryan: “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THIS WAS ALL STAGED!?” *Ryan fixes his dad with a pissed glare, then hugs him tightly* Ryan: “I don’t care. Just don’t do that again.” Jon: It was my idea Ryan. I needed to test you all. I needed to see if you would risk your lives to save thousands more.” Ryan: “Well, if I hadn’t remembered what you told me when I first came here about thinking of other people, I probably would’ve let the explosion happen.” Jon: “But you saved other’s over your own life. Which means you’ve passed.” Ryan: “So we’re moving to the next level? Awesome! What other crazy shenanigans are we going to get into?” Jon: “You can all go on missions now, as I presume you are all bored of being in here all the time. But you can only get missions off Magisters like me or Magister Trill.” Lizzy: “Cool.” Jon: “Ryan, you led your team well in training yesterday. I saw the whole thing. When I saw that, I knew this was the perfect test for you all. Congratulations.” Ryan: “Can I get permission to slap you in the face for making me think my dad was dead?” *He laughs, signaling he was joking* Jon: “Starting tomorrow, you can ask me or Magister Trill for missions.” April: “But for now, let’s eat the food in the canteen.” *Everyone cheers, agreeing with April and they all head for the canteen.* THE END Characters Ryan McCrimmon Lizzy Dillon Smasher Chill Volcanic Jack Marron Jon Marron April Marron Aliens used Jon *XLR8 Category:Plumber Heroes Category:Episodes